Love Blossoms: Discoveries
by destiny921
Summary: Love Blossoms is back! A new student transfers to the prestigious Tokyo U. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She meets Syaoran and the gang, but there is more to them than others think. Old friends, deep secrets, and a forgotten realm.. Full summary inside. UNDER REVISION. CHAPTER 4 EDITED!
1. Chp 1: The New Student

**9/6/2012 – Minor edits, slight elaborations added. I'm well aware that in Japan, the last name is mentioned first. However, I find it easier if I write the first name before the last name. So, mote it be :3**

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry that I deleted the old one but I re-read it and it was really, really sucky. The plot, I still have it in my head, and I'm perfecting it. The chapters were _**horrible**_. They were short and some of them had grammatical and spelling errors. I promise that this version will be better and more improved than the old one.

Without further ado, I present the improved version of "Love Blossoms: Discoveries".

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Symbols:

"Crap is good for health." – Speaking

'_Damn the idiot to hell…'_ – Thoughts

_**Absolutely HATE that person…**_ - Emphasis

Full Summary: Love Blossoms is back! A new student transfers to the prestigious Tokyo U. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She meets Syaoran and the gang, but there is more to them than others think. Old friends, deep secrets, and a forgotten realm.. Each of their lives will change forever.

**Pairings:** SakuraxSyaoran TomoyoxEriol MeilingxOC

A tale of Love and Hate, Life and Death, and Honesty and Betrayal...

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Student**

* * *

_**Tokyo University**_

The university bell rang loudly, the sound reverberating off the walls and echoing throughout the campus. Students slammed their locker doors after hurriedly grabbing their books, dashing off to homeroom and out of the hallway while clutching onto their books, bags and papers tightly. Students who had been dawdling in the hall; chatting, laughing and joking had horrified looks as the bell continued to ring mockingly as they immediately started to sprint to their homeroom classes after exchanging quick goodbyes, if none at all.

Those who were late for their first class were either muttering expletives under their breaths or mumbling odd, jumbled things exasperatedly.

"Oh crap! I'm so dead. Teacher's going to _**kill**_ me."

"Shit, shit, shit... Why the _**hell**_ did I go to the university shop? I _**knew**_ that there wouldn't be enough time but still..."

"Damn it! Detention for me again! Mom's gonna have a fit... Darn it! I just realized! That means no allowance for a fucking month. Damn the bell to hell!"

"Fuzziness candy cotton prick! CURSE you, Mr. Bell! Why must you hate thee, if not _**loath**_ thee? Thee hate you. Thee wants you to go to hell!"

"Holy chocolate! The cheese will kill me and also the teacher! I'm gonna go to cheese-dweebs-baddiesville. Nooooooooooooo! WHY MEEE!"

Strangely enough, this was a perfectly ordinary every-day occurrence for the students of this prestigious university. Eccentric, odd and random they may be, but they were definitely top students, the crème of the crop, if you will. Though, of course, not all of them were eccentric.

Of course, it couldn't hurt to be any more _interesting_ than it already was, wasn't it?

Since… a nice little something was going to happen in a particular homeroom.

Not to mention that the "something" was going to happen in a _Syaoran Li's_ homeroom, of all places.

* * *

**Homeroom**

Students filed into the room, chatting idly about their lives and the prom that was coming up in a few months' time. Two of the most popular females in the university, Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li who was Syaoran's cousin were talking about the latest fashion trends. The revered Syaoran Li was sitting at his desk near the window, staring at the blue sky while listening to his I-pod. His best friends Ryu Keisuke and Eriol Hiiragizawa were sitting behind and on his right side respectively.

Just then, their teacher who was a young man in his late twenties, Terada Hizaki came in and voiced, "Good morning class. Please take out your Trigonometry book and turn to page 70." He then started teaching, giving them examples and requesting a few of them to do them.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door and the vice-secretary came in and nodded at their teacher. Terada-sensei glanced at his curious students and shrugged before heading towards the door.

Pausing just before he headed out for a bit, he said, "Class, please take out your workbooks and do page 30-45. I want at least a few of them done before I'm back."

The class joker, Yamazaki, called out, "But sensei! That's like doing 50 pages!"

Amused, Terada-sensei replied, "That's your opinion, not mine. Now proceed with your work."

Some of the students groaned at the amount of work they had to do, and others swore that it was a hint of a sadistic side to the teacher. A few said they saw him smirking evilly.

Some time later, Terada-sensei re-entered the classroom and rapped on the class board twice sharply, catching the students' attention.

"A new student," He paused dramatically. Who knew that he had a flair for the dramatic? "Has transferred here from Hong Kong." Another pause.

The whole class perked up considerably.

The guys hoped that the student was a hot girl so they could ask her out and be her boyfriend whereas the girls hoped for the student to be a hot guy so they could ask him out and be his girlfriend.

Terada-sensei's mouth twitched in amusement before continuing, "Class, please welcome our new student, Sakura Kinomoto."

The door slid open and a figure walked into the room. All was silent.

The new student was impossibly beautiful, with hint of feminine curves and a slightly tanned lithe figure. Sakura Kinomoto had delicate features, slightly high cheekbones, a slender jaw, a cute button nose and rosy pink lips. But the most captivating of her features was her expressive emerald eyes. Milky brown waves tumbled slightly down her shoulders loosely and casually. She wore a black tank top decorated with cherry blossom designs with a red blazer over it. A denim skirt that was at a modest length showed off toned legs and a pair of brown sandals coveted her feet. Simple star-shaped earrings were on her ears and a rosary necklace adorned her neck.

Syaoran Li wondered why it was silent as he finally turned his face from the window. He studied the new student speculatively.

Terada-sensei coughed to get their attention as he scanned the classroom, "Right. Kinomoto-san, you'll be sitting in front of Li. Not you Meiling." He paused as he settled his gaze on the amber-eyed boy. "Li, if you would raise your hand?"

The amber-eyed student raised his hand, and the new student's gaze met his own.

Amber met emerald.

Well, this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chp 2: New Friends

**9/6/2012 - Heavily edited. Elaborations and details added. Grammatical errors and sentence structures fixed.**

Author's Note:

Thank you guys for your fantastic reviews AND adding this story to story alert and stuff! I didn't expect EIGHT reviews AND people already adding this to their story alert, fave stories and more! And it was only my FIRST chapter! o.O

Anyway, since you guys were so great, I decided to update SOONER THAN EXPECTED! This is my holiday gift for you readers who are currently enjoying reading this story. -grin-

Ten thousand million billion thanks to the following special special people who took their time to review who are:

**Syaoran Dante **- the first to review. Thanks! XD u rock!

**Arina and Saku - **arigato! You rock too!

**pinky strawberry angel **- Hahaha. Thank you for your compliment. Why? I don't know. -mischievous grin- But, we'll see. Hehe…

**butterflyangellover14** - Really? It's interesting? Aww… Thank you for reviewing AND adding this to your Story Alert!

**brightestoflights** - Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert AND taking time to review! I really appreciate it!

**kauju-gaki-kawaii** - Thank you very much for your review! You rock! XD

**crazychild102** - Aww… Thank you for commenting! XD -give milk and cookies-

Now, for the people who added this story to:

_Their Story Alert:_

**butterflyangellover14, ****brightestoflights, ****cherry blossom princess, ****kauju-gaki-kawaii, ****Wolf Blossom44**

_Their Favourite Story:_

**crazychild102, ****Kuro Neko 22, ****raia51483**

Thank you guys sooooooo much! -gives milk and cookies-

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Symbols:

"Crap is good for health." – Speaking

'_Damn the idiot to hell…'_ – Thoughts

_**Absolutely HATE that person…**_ - Emphasis

Full Summary: Love Blossoms is back! A new student transfers to the prestigious Tokyo U. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She meets Syaoran and the gang, but there is more to them than others think. Old friends, deep secrets, and a forgotten realm.. Each of their lives will change forever.

Pairings: SakuraxSyaoran TomoyoxEriol MeilingxOC

A tale of Love and Hate, Life and Death, and Honesty and Betrayal...

* * *

Sakura walked down the hallway as quickly as she could, feeling all eyes on her. She groaned in her head as it was only her first day and several guys had asked her out already, because they wanted to…get to know her. What a joke. Yeah, right. They didn't love her, they love her fucking looks. Crap them. She'd declined and rejected them all in different ways. Like:

"No way I would go out with you or _be_ your girlfriend. You can go to hell."

To the cocky overconfident guys. Complete with a smirk as she watched the guy walked away dejectedly with his friends laughing at him, half his ego destroyed.

"There is no fucking way in hell I will. Hear me?"

Complete with an icy smile with a cold air around her. To the perverted guys which actually had an immediate effect. They shuddered at her coldness.

"I told you four times. _There is no way_ I will go out with you or even be your girlfriend. If you don't get it into your thick skull, I'll retaliate. I may consider castaration."

To the stubborn guys who had challenged her but backed down when she mentioned their privates.

'_I need an aspirin… I am so going to take some after school…' _A resigned sigh escaped her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her locker. She started to open her locker with her locker combination.

She muttered to herself, in thought, "Now… What was my combination again? Oh, yeah. 17-5-1-26." Her locker opened. Sakura grinned to herself, "Success!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and so she spun around to see three guys. Immediately, her eyes turned to emerald ice and a cold smirk was on her face. It had an immediate effect. The guys flinched.

"What do you want?" Sakura icily asked. Her icy tone had an underlying hint of menace on it.

"Uhh… We just thought… N-n-n-nothing." The guys stammered and ran away. In their minds they were screaming bloody murder, she's freaking cold!

Sakura sighed, her smirk gone and her eyes back to normal and started taking out her bento and books for her period after break. It was currently break time. The students had twenty minutes worth of break. But, unfortunately for Sakura, she had Calculus after break, which was her worst subject. She inwardly grimaced at her own luck.

"Wow, you sure know how to keep them at bay." A female's voice said in amusement. A chuckle was then heard.

Sakura spun around for the second time that day and blinked in confusion as she saw two girls in front of her staring at her with amused expressions. Realization seeped in and she let out a soft 'Oh' come out from her lips.

"Well, they _**did**_ deserve it. They were the ones who disturbed me and thank you for your compliment." Sakura smiled. Realization hit her. She slapped a hand to her forehead, "Where are my manners? I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Call me Sakura." The emerald-eyed student stretched out her hand for a hand-shake.

One of the girls shook her head while the other sweatdropped at Sakura's behavior.

The girl who had spoken and sweatdropped had friendly amethyst eyes and thick, dark violet tresses which contrasted nicely with her elegant, slight aristocratic features. She also had full, luscious lips. Her hair was tied into an elegant French braid which fell beneath delicate shoulders. Clad in a pair of boot-cut black jeans which suited her down to the ground and a beautifully-made silk white wrap top, she looked wholesome and sophisticated. Adorning her feet was a pair of platform sandals while around her neck was a silver rosary necklace and her ears a pair of sapphire teardrop earrings.

The other girl who had shaken her head had twinkling ruby eyes and glossy black hair. She was wearing a pair of high-quality slim-fitting dark jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places and a crimson crop top which balanced her outfit. Her onyx black hair was tied into a simple high ponytail. For accessories she was wearing two leather bracelets on each wrist, a pair of quartz earrings and a silver chained reversible pendant that mimicked the constellations representing a star map of the zodiac signs. Coveting her feet was a pair of black-buckled boots which almost reached the knees.

The amethyst eyed girl introduced herself first, extending her creamy hand towards Sakura, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Call me Tomoyo."

The ruby-eyed girl grinned and extended her own hand the emerald-eyed student, "I'm Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin. Call me Meiling."

Sakura shook hands with them. "Nice to meet you two." She replied. Hesitating slightly, the new student bit her lip briefly as she contemplated something before looking at them. "Um, where do you eat around here?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side, unaware that she was using the puppy eyes look.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo gushed.

Meanwhile, Meiling groaned, "The puppy dog eyes… Oh no… Don't give me that look…"

"What?" Emerald eyes blinked, confused. What were they talking about? What puppy eyes?

Gushing complete, Tomoyo offered. "Well, you could join us. We're meeting the others outside. We could introduce you to them and get you settled in."

Sakura hesitated for a moment before responding. "Well, if it's not too much trouble…"

"It won't be a trouble, Sakura." Meiling said. "Come on."

Ten minutes later, they were outside and sitting under a large Aogiri, otherwise known as a Phoenix Tree – a tree with large, elegant branches and stunning virmillion flowers and leaves – as they got to know each other better, forming better bonds.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Syaoran, Ryu and Eriol walked down the hallway with the girls giggling and pointing at them. The three inwardly sighed, resigned and used to the attention that seemed to be never-ending. They had their fair share of stalkers as well, unfortunately, as well as a seemingly endless amount of prepositions. Why do they have so many fan girls? Including rabid ones? Well… This was mainly because of their looks.

Tousled chocolate brown hair and intriguing amber eyes that captivated and garnered respect from all, including sharp, handsome features consisting of high cheekbones and strong jaw; Syaoran Li was many a girl's dream knight in shining armour. He was currently clad in a collared dark forest green jacket with an intricate gold wolf design on the top right side worn over a white shirt and cotton black jeans paired with navy blue sneakers. A black leather watch was around his left wrist, as a dark leather bracelet adorned his other wrist.

On the other hand, Eriol Hiiragizawa was an enigma. Intriguing, mysterious azure eyes framed by a pair of thin-framed glasses, lapis lazuli blue hair and refined features with a touch of regality; his mysterious good looks garnered him much wariness and curiosity as well as attention. He was currently clad in a silver blue button-down shirt and a pair of conservative light blue jeans as black patent casual shoes adorned his feet. On his wrist was a dark brown canvas watch.

Lastly, Ryu Keisuke. Dark spring green hair, mischievous periwinkle-coloured eyes and princely features with a boyish charm that drew people to him as a moth to a flame; he was easily sociable and likable. The green-haired boy was currently attired in a dark slate gray shirt with an intricately designed black dragon with flames covertly underneath said dragon, the word 'Citrine' in bold, subscript letters beneath the image and a pair of golden brown jeans paired with casual Converse sneakers. Adorning one of his wrists was a simple swiss watch.

All of them were currently were in the midst of their walk towards their usual eating place as they made small talk.

"What did you think of the new girl?" inquired Ryu.

Syaoran shrugged, "Could be a naïve innocent girl which I doubt, or maybe one of those dumb blondes with all looks and no brains – which I hope she is not."

"Anything's possible." Eriol reminded them. "We shouldn't judge her first though, we haven't even talked to her." He pointed out logically.

Ryu grinned mischievously, "Says the one who was staring intently at someone..."

Syaoran smirked, playing the game as well, "True. Hmmm ….it was Tomoyo you were staring at, if I remember."

Eriol sputtered indignantly as he attempted to defend himself and his dignity, or what was left of it anyway. Inwardly he was cursing them at catching him staring at Tomoyo, and promised himself that he _would_ get his revenge on the two.

Men.

Eriol huffed and crossed his arms.

Syaoran and Ryu high-fived in triumph while chuckling at Eriol. After all, it's not every day that you get to make the almighty Eriol actually huff.

As it was, they finally reached their meeting spot. To their surprise, the new girl was sitting with Tomoyo and Meiling whilst laughing and chatting.

Tomoyo looked up and saw them, "Hey Eriol! Ryu, Syaoran, hi!"

Meiling greeted them as well as they made themselves comfortable and started on their own lunch.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers a bit, looking at anywhere but the three males.

Tomoyo seemed to read her mind and mouthed the words 'Introduce yourself.'

Taking a deep breath, the emerald-eyed female allowed a friendly grin to spread on her face and greeted them. "Hello. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, transfer student from Hong Kong." She paused, and then added playfully. "You guys can call me Sakura. Kinomoto is too formal, and so is Sakura-san. It makes me sound old." The awkward tension broken, Sakura grinned inwardly at the snickers as she pouted outwardly, "Mou, there's no need to laugh, you know."

This only encouraged their laughter. Sakura kept her laughter inside as she crossed her arms childishly and huffed. Wait a minute; didn't Eriol do that a few minutes ago? Wow, what a coincidence…

'_If that doesn't stop them laughing, then maybe…'_ Sakura thought and an angelic smile replaced her grin.

"So, I hear that the five of you are all…together?" She said innocently as she finished off the last of her bento.

Meiling choked. Tomoyo stared at her, wide-eyed. The three males gaped at her in shock.

"T-that is _so _not true." Meiling said indignantly, recovering her usage of vocal chords.

The amethyst-eyed student regained her composure, "We're just friends!"

"Where did you even hear that?" Ryu asked in disbelief.

"The day that happens…" Syaoran shook his head as he shuddered inwardly. That was a truly terrifying prospect. They were _friends. Friends. Family._ Definitely not… Syaoran grimaced inwardly.

Eriol was amused. Amused, but also indignant. "Is that what they're saying these days?"

Sakura burst into laughter. "Kami, that was so precious!" She laughed, clutching her stomach as they realized they'd all been had and started indignantly on the emerald-eyed student who stuck her tongue out at them and tuned out their protests as she hummed and sang Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles' on purpose.

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Oi! Kaijuu!"


	3. Chp 3: A Sibling and a Mystery

**14/6/2012 - Major edits done, some elaborations added! Enjoy! :)**

Author's Note:

Thank you guys for your fantastic reviews AND adding this story to story alert and stuff! You guys were so great til I couldn't resist updating early. Ten thousand million billion thanks to the following special special people who took their time to review who are:

**butterflyangellover14 - **I don't know… -innocent grin- We'll see in this chap.

**AnimeManga4evah** - Really? I hoped I was doing alright. Well, there's more to come!

**kauju-gaki-Kawaii** - 0laughs0 OK, I'll try to make them longer.

**Nightmares of Love - **Yeah, I know. I'll give you this quote. They aren't what they seem. Did I raise your curiosity? I hope so. xD

**pinky strawberry angel** - Hahaha… Well, you got your wish. I'm updating!

**Kuro Neko 22** - Really? Thanks! -grin- Here's the update!

**Wolf Blossom44** - Great. I liked the fact that you are enjoying it. Who knows what Sakura's going to do? You'll find out in this chapter.

**Arina and Saku **- You did that? I'll pretend I didn't hear or see anything. -wicked grin- Lol. No problem! Aww, you're gonna go away? Darn… But come back soon!

**Syaoran Dante** - Yeaps, isn't that quaint? Hehe…

**Kari Kamyia - **Wow, new reader! Weeeeee! You're welcome! I'll do my best!

**ellabell** - Glad you love this. Keep reading!

People who added this story/me to:

_Story alert_

**Kari Kamyia, Kuro Neko 22**, **waterfall-kunoichi, Sakurapop03, i love muffins yay**

_Author Alert_

**Kuro Neko 22**

_Favourite Story_

**Lily887787, dogle-puppy, ellabell**

Thank you very much! You guys all rock! -give milk and cookies!-

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Symbols:

"Crap is good for health." – Speaking

'_Damn the idiot to hell…'_ – Thoughts

_**Absolutely HATE that person…**_ - Emphasis

Full Summary: Love Blossoms is back! A new student transfers to the prestigious Tokyo U. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She meets Syaoran and the gang, but there is more to them than others think. Old friends, deep secrets, and a forgotten realm.. Each of their lives will change forever.

Pairings: SakuraxSyaoran TomoyoxEriol MeilingxOC

A tale of Love and Hate, Life and Death, and Honesty and Betrayal...

* * *

A flash of recognition flickered through her face as the emerald-eyed student rose from her position and made her way towards the direction of the source of the voice in a moderately paced jog.

As she proceeded to head over, the others exchanged glances before following after their new companion and friend.

Reaching to where Sakura was, they saw two guys who seemed to be about a few years older than them.

One of them was a strikingly handsome guy with dark brown hair parted on the left side who was probably about a foot or two taller than Sakura. Refined, angular features, dark coffee-brown eyes and a tall lean build with a tanned complexion – he was attired in a midnight-blue jacket with a basic white tee on the inside, a pair of dark beige pants and sneakers.

Meanwhile, the other had unusually grey hair and brown eyes that showed not only kindness, but also quiet intelligence. His features were slightly more delicate, with a light touch of aristocrat and his eyes were behind large glasses which gave him a scholarly appearance. He was attired in a more dressy attire – a long-sleeved white shirt with thin vertical line designs, a pair of black trousers and loafers.

Their new friend hugged both of them before releasing them as she spoke.

"Onii-chan! Yukito-san!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

Her friends blinked. Wait, brother?

Just then, the dark brown haired guy saw that there were… guys. He immediately started glaring darkly at the three young men who bravely bore the brunt of his glares, inwardly wondering what they did wrong as they just met.

Sakura sighed as she saw her brother glaring at her guy friends.

On the other hand, Tomoyo and Meiling sweatdropped and thought, '_Sister complex much?'_ whilst Yukito sweatdropped and thought_, 'Here we go again…'_

Suddenly, Sakura remembered something and a smirk appeared on her face, a glint of mischief in her emerald eyes.

"I'm not a monster!" With that, she stomped on her brother's foot _hard_ and kicked him on the shin _harder than she stomped on his foot_ before skipping around her friends and brother, her emerald eyes shining with mirth, amusement and mock-anger at being called a kaijuu and wicked playfulness.

Sakura's brother yelped loudly in pain, one hand on his shin, the other on his poor, unfortunate foot.

Her friends erupted into laughter at the hilarious sight. Yukito sweatdropped and sighed in resignation.

Sakura continued skipping around them, taunting her brother to chase her, which he did. Sakura shrieked and started running away from her brother, making her friends laugh more.

Five minutes later, Yukito finally stopped them after chuckling, "Alright you two. Sakura, Touya, stop it. Oh, and Sakura, how much do I owe you this time?"

Sakura pouted and pointed at her poor brother, "But he started it!"

Her friends laughed more. Sakura glared at them darkly, effectively shutting them up. Yukito sweatdropped.

Sakura then put on a thoughtful look on her face, making her friends sweatdrop for the third time that day. Why? Cause one minute she was _glaring_ at them to shut them up and now she was being _thoughtful_. What the hell?

"Five bucks." Sakura finally said, holding one of her palms out.

Yukito extracted the money from his pocket and gave it to her all the while shaking his head, telling Touya, "Touya. You do know that I'm gonna go broke if you don't stop calling her kaijuu because of that deal Sakura and I made, right?" He sighed as Touya simply just crossed his arms and huffed.

Sakura inquired, "So, what are the two of you doing here anyway?"

"Checking up on you." Touya said bluntly as he regained his composure.

"Ah, that reminds me. Sakura, are those your friends?" Yukito asked as he exchanged a look with Touya after glancing at Syaoran and the others.

A nod. "Guys, come over here." Sakura gestured for the others who had been watching to come over as she patiently waited for them to reach near her. When they did, she began the introductions. "This is my brother Touya." She pointed to said person. "And this, is an old family friend – Yukito." She pointed to the aforementioned before turning back to them. "Your turn."

Syaoran stepped forwards with a slight nod, "Syaoran Li."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Ryu Keisuke."

"Meiling Li."

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

Introductions done, Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the bell rang, signaling the end of break.

"Seems like it's time for you to get back, kaijuu." Touya said with a smirk. "I'll see you later." He nodded to them, and his eyes rested on Syaoran. "You." He pointed at said person and paused. "I don't like you."

Syaoran raised an indifferent eyebrow as Sakura's eye twitched.

STOMP!

A yelp.

Sighing, Yukito shook his head as he looked at his hopping friend and fished another five-dollar-bill to hand to Sakura who palmed it. "I'll see you later, Sakura." Brown eyes glanced at the emerald-eyed girl's friends. "It was nice to meet all of you." Yukito said with a gentle smile. "We have to go now."

"Bye, Sakura!" was last heard as Yukito dragged Touya away, lecturing the poor unfortunate Touya about treating sisters with respect, gentleness and proper manners.

Sakura and her friends burst into laughter at the sight, but their laughter was cut off as Meiling's voice broke through.

"Guys! We're going to be late!"

It seemed like a perfect day…

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Unfortunately, someone else had other plans for them.

"The plan is coming along nicely, Your Highness." A figure said.

"Perfect. Soon... Soon..." Your Highness said.

An evil cackle was last heard as they vanished into the shadows together.

* * *

**Senriya Dojo**

**A few blocks away from Tokyo U.**

Sounds of clashing swords were heard throughout a large wooden dojo that was quite a few blocks away from the university. It was currently night-time, close to midnight. Battle cries of determination were heard as well. Inside were around five to six people.

Who were they? They were…

"Damn you Ryu. You seem to have gotten better." grunted Syaoran as he blocked Ryu's attack.

"Of course I have, Syaoran." Ryu said plainly as he attacked Syaoran again with his sword.

"Don't be so vain, Ryu." sweatdropped Meiling.

Tomoyo agreed with Meiling, nodding, "She's right, Ryu. One day your vanity might bite you back."

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol who was sitting on a cushion, calmly sipping tea as if the dojo was his home and sweatdropped.

Eriol suddenly asked, "What did you all think of her?"

The battle between Ryu and Syaoran stopped for a moment. All eyes were on him.

Meiling ventured first, "She seems nice… but…"

"Her aura. It's a bit off." nodded Tomoyo in affirmation.

Eriol inquired, "Syaoran? Ryu?"

"Something's still off about her." Ryu responded first.

"Something's going on…" Syaoran went over to the nearest window and glanced up at the night sky with the stars shining and twinkling brightly, innocently, "And I have a bad feeling about it."

How true that was…

* * *

**Kinomoto Home**

"So… They are still the same… But yet they have changed…" Sakura sighed. "I can't help thinking…was it truly for the best?"

There was no answer.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

Unbeknownst to them, people had been watching them as silent, stealthy, trained figures in the night.

The wind came and blew peacefully, but it was not calm.

It was as if someone had unleashed something… Something that would wreak havoc around the world…

Some things that should have been left alone and anonymous…

* * *

_Notes:_

Wow. This chapter was pretty intense, now that I re-read it. Yeah, I know I left a cliffy but don't sue me! This is where things get interesting. There are questions to be answered…

What and who would wreak havoc around the world?

Who were those figures watching them?

Who sent them?

Who unleashed the 'thing'?

Stay tuned for more!

Now, do tell me your opinion of this chapter by clicking the 'Review' button, or if you want more!

Ciao!

**-Destiny921**


	4. Chp 4: Shopping and a Dinner

**18/8/2012: Some edits and elaborations added. I apologize for taking such a long time with this one, but I kept cringing every single time I accessed the document and see all my previous sentences…*shudder***

Author's Note: Wow. Thank you guys for your fantastic reviews AND adding this story to story alert and stuff! Ten thousand million billion thanks to the following special special people who took their time to review who are:

**pinky strawberry angel - **Um… Sorry you feel that way, but the cliffy was required. oO -swtdrp- But, anyway, thank you for reviewing! You rock! XD

**AnimeMangah4evah - **Met them before? -raise eyebrow- I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe, maybe not. The 'them' could be anyone. -mischievous grin- You'll just have to find out by continue reading this! -wicked grin- Thank you lots for reviewing!

**kauju-gaki-kawaii **- As I said to AnimeMangah, I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe, maybe not. The 'them' could be **anyone**. I'm evil, I know… Thanks for reviewing!

**ellabell **- Really? I do? Cool. Thank you. You rock too. XD

**butterflyangellover14** - Lol. Haha. Thank you for reviewing!

**Syaoran Dante **- Really? Maybe, maybe not. Could be anyone. Hehe… Well, you got it! X)

**Wolf Blossom44 - **Maybe, maybe not. Haha… We'll see about that.

**Nightmares of Love** - Yay! Thank you! Really? I had hoped that it would capture your attention and it worked! Cheers! Keep reading!

Now, for the people who added this story to:

_Story Alert_

**chocolvr69, confuzzled lil phoenix**, **Syaoran Dante**

Thank you very much! You guys all rock! -gives milk and cookies!-

* * *

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Symbols:

"Crap is good for health." – Speaking

'_Damn the idiot to hell…'_ – Thoughts

_**Absolutely HATE that person…**_ - Emphasis

Full Summary: Love Blossoms is back! A new student from Hong Kong transfers to Tokyo University, the most prestigious university in Japan. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She makes friends and enemies. What will happen when she meets Syaoran and his friends? Whatever will happen next?

**Pairings: **SakuraxSyaoran TomoyoxEriol MeilingxOC

A tale of Love and Hate, Life and Death, and Honesty and Betrayal...

* * *

It had been a few months since they met. And they were now really good friends. It wasn't surprising to find Sakura hanging about or chatting and laughing with Syaoran and the others. Though, the initial reaction of the students and teacher had been extremely entertaining, as everyone knew it was hard to – well, get close to them as they were pretty protective of one another. And yet, the transfer student had managed to integrate herself seamlessly within them. Of course, Sakura did have a fan club as well, much to her chagrin and the amusement of her friends. Meiling and Tomoyo took every chance they had to poke fun at her about her fan club, with Ryu, Eriol and even Syaoran doing the same every now and then. The Kinomoto had sworn to get even with them. One day.

Currently, they were shopping – much to the resignation and annoyance of the poor guys.

Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura had forced the guys to come shopping with them to carry the shopping bags. Well, not forced, really. It was more like the girls _threatened_ them. Ouch. And the threats may have sounded like:

"If you don't come… I swear that I will kick your ass." With an icy smile and cold eyes. (cringe)

"Fine. Don't come then. I will torture you after I come back. Slowly, decisively, and _painfully_." Complete with an evil smirk that promised pain. (flinch)

"You do know I'll hate you forever if you don't come, right? And if I hate you, it means I'll chase you down and kill you. Get my point?" With a tone that held menace and eyes that were like cold ice. (shudder)

Thus, after being coerced – read: threatened – the three young men had resigned themselves reluctantly to a day of shopping with the three very formidable females.

Which brings us to here and now.

Humming a tune under her breath as she window-shopped with Sakura and Meiling on both sides and Ryu, Eriol and Syaoran in the rear carrying bundles of shopping bags, she suddenly spotted one of her beloved designer fabric stores.

Tomoyo, being the fashionista she was, squealed.

Loudly.

Catching the attention of some passer-byes which made the others sigh.

And wondering thoughts of escaping running through their heads.

Sadly, before they could, Tomoyo turned wide amethyst eyes – puppy eye style – on them, her hands clasped together. "Minna-san, can we go there? Please? I need some new fabrics…." She pouted.

They groaned in unison. Why? Cause… Well…

Tomoyo plus fabric store equals **hours inside there** equals to them helping her choose types and colours of fabrics plus the **torturous** fittings **of hours** plus cutting fabrics plus measuring fabrics to their **exact measurements **(and we all know that Tomoyo is a perfectionist) equals to their total a shopping chaos and guys carrying many, many bags plus complete, utter, definite exhaustion.

Get my drift? Yeah, I hoped you did.

Tomoyo saw that they still weren't giving in, so she tried every single way she could think of. Begging, pleading, pouting, puppy eyes, biting her lower lip until…

They gave in.

Tomoyo let out another loud, excited squeal in utter happiness, grabbing the attention of more passer-byes and other shopaholics making the others groaned in slight humiliation. They sighed in complete, absolute, definite and utter defeat and resignation as Tomoyo somehow _dragged all of them into the store with two hands._

How, we will never know.

This was going to be a long, long, day…

* * *

**Approximately Seven Hours Later…**

Tomoyo bounced happily as they finally left the vast, crowded mall which was called 'The Curve' with dozens and dozens of shopping bags in hand and also carried by the three poor, unfortunate males whose names were Syaoran, Ryu and Eriol. Meiling and Sakura sweatdropped again while the guys just sighed in resignation. Again.

"Arigato minna-san! I got to buy the things I needed!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a grateful grin.

"Um… you're welcome?" The others all said in unison.

* * *

**Dinner Time.**

Sakura and the gang were all in front of a posh, classy and elegant mansion of French design dating back to the nineteenth century which had three huge stories. Outside as the centerpiece of a round brownstone walkway leading to the front door was a large water-fountain of gleaming silver with deliberate slights of shadows cast onto them as lights subtly glowed, casting a rather magical effect over the entire scene. The lawns were vast and lushly green, garden fairy lights positioned at different angles to create an angelic effect as they highlighted the dashes of flowers decorated across the evergreen grass. Pine trees were scattered lightly across the sides of the lawn as rose and acacia bushes framed the surroundings of the mansion.

It seemed that Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, was throwing a ballroom party so that Tomoyo was able to mix and mingle with the elite social circles as she was the heiress to the Daidouji fortune. She had allowed Tomoyo to bring some of her friends. Tomoyo, of course – had decided to extend invites to Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu and Meiling. And as it was a ballroom party, the dress code was – of course – formal.

Sakura was wearing a modest, vivid emerald green gown with scatters of cherry blossom petals, looking as if they were drifting airily on a calm breeze across one of her shoulders – matching her eyes and clinging to her slim figure. Her hair was tied into an elegant, double French braid that showed off the bare of her neck, as two milky brown strands which Tomoyo and Meiling had helped her adjust framed her face on each side, lying insouciantly across her shoulders. Dangling rose quartz earrings were on her ears, a silver-chain locket around her neck – and natural make-up as well as a dab of lip gloss and ivory eye-shadow had been lightly applied, bringing out her soft features. Strapless soft white two-inch heels coveted her feet nicely.

On the other hand, Tomoyo was wearing a beautiful pale fuchsia purple gown decorated with peony petals which were arranged in a heart shape, contrasting nicely with her amethyst eyes and flowing dark tresses. She was wearing light lavender 3-inch stilettos which coveted her feet in a lovely way. A simple aquamarine rosary necklace was placed around her neck while sapphire earrings which had been given to her by Eriol on her seventeenth birthday last year dangled from her ears. Light make-up had been carefully applied including pale pink lip gloss and midnight eye-shadow. Her hair was let down, flowing down her back like a seamless waterfall.

Meanwhile, Meiling was wearing a deep maroon gown which matched her ruby eyes nicely. It was decorated with creamy yellow rose petals, arranged into an intricate design of a detailed yet simple hibiscus. There was a three-inch slit above her dress, revealing the bare of her leg teasingly as two and a half inch black heels coveted her feet. Dangling ruby earrings were on her ears while a stunning topaz necklace settled on her neck, allowing her to look sophisticated and relaxed. Her glossy black hair had been tied into an elegant Chinese bun with chopsticks whereas simple make-up and other cosmetics had been applied onto her face, enhancing her features, especially her dark lashes.

The guys were wearing simple black tuxedos with tucked-in shirts underneath. Eriol's was a navy blue, Syaoran a light forest green, and Ryu a pastel green to contrast nicely with his periwinkle eyes.

All in all, they looked _**fantastic.**_

They entered the mansion's hall slowly, feeling all eyes on them as they walked in.

At the last minute, Syaoran had been paired off with Sakura, Tomoyo with Eriol, and Ryu with Meiling. The particular six attracted a lot of attention from their peers since each pair looked like they made amazing couples.

An awed murmur escaped Sakura whose arm was threaded through Syaoran's like how Tomoyo and Meiling's were through Eriol and Ryu's.

"Sugoi…" She murmured as she stared at the hall in awe. "Tomoyo-chan, your mother really knows how to throw a formal party…" Sakura whispered as she turned to look at Syaoran who whistled softly under his breath.

"I have to agree. Your mother has really outdone herself this time." Syaoran voiced out, amber eyes taking in the sight.

Meiling took in the surroundings with a sharp breath. "This _is_ stunning."

Periwinkle eyes twinkled mischievously as Ryu raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the heir of the Li Clan and cousin of said heir? Why, I would have thought - "

He was immediately nudged a tad roughly by Meiling, this antic drawing a snicker from Syaoran and light peals of laughter from Sakura and Tomoyo who regained their composure a moment later.

Sapphire eyes glimmering in amusement, Eriol advised Ryu as he shook his head. "You should have known that Meiling would have done that." He sighed dramatically. "And to think, the two of you have known each other for years…"

Tomoyo was the one who shook her head this time, an amused smile on her lips. "Arigato, minna-san."

The walls resembled the enchanted walls of castles of fairytales, with large intricate stained glass windows dominating the sides as stunning golden surrounded them – tasteful and breathtaking designs and slight graphics and borders decorated themselves in two rows above and two rows below the windows. The ceiling was of a dome, filled with stunning imagery of scenery and angels. Between the windows were beautifully potted plants, a breath of fresh air among the royal glamour. Music permeated the atmosphere as guests dressed in elaborate and fanciful garments mingled, the sound of chatter and laughter drifting across - and danced upon white marble tiles as smartly-dressed servers wandered, offering hor d'oeuvres, wine and sparkling juice.

Suddenly, a dignified-looking woman clothed in an elegant sequin dress caught sight of them and made her way towards them amidst greeting guests left and right.

Reaching them, the woman spoke. "Hello, Tomoyo. These are your friends, I assume?" She asked.

Tomoyo acknowledged the woman with a smile. "Yes, mother." The teen spoke as she gestured to each of them in introduction. "This is Meiling." The ruby-eyed girl smiled.

"Ryu - " A bow.

"Eriol - " A smile.

"Syaoran - " He nodded.

"And Sakura." Tomoyo finished.

The emerald-eyed girl bowed with a smile on her face. "Thank you for letting me be here."

The woman froze.

* * *

Eek! Sorry for the short chappie AND cliffhanger! So sorry for the late update! I've been really busy. School dumped lots of homework AND exams are coming soon so I may not update for quite some time. It sux, I know.

I feel really bad cause you readers have been so patient! I hope that you guys will forgive me. -unhappy expression-

Review your opinions on this chapter!

-Destiny921


	5. Chp 5: Meetings and a Dance

Author's Note : Heya guys! Thank you readers for the fabulous reviews! You all rule ) Moreover, I'm pretty pleased with the response my other CCS story 'Let Me Be' received. 5 reviews and story alert and stuff!

Thanks to:

_The Reviewers:_

**confuzzled lil phoenix **- Remember what I said! You are NOT incompetent!

**ellabell**- Thank you v. much! ) -give milk n cookies!-

**AnimeMangah4evah **- Thx! Really? Maybe…

**Syaoran Dante **- Well… -innocent grin- You'll find out in this chap!

**haunted-witch** - Wow. That's one long review but I LOVE it! Sure. Maybe earlier then expected. Good point. Have lots of mysteries. I wonder if I should change the genre to Mystery/Romance. And no, course not! I don't mind! Stay tuned!

**pinky strawberry angel - **Thank u for the compliments! What a long but nice review! ) Maybe, yeah. Keep reading!

**Kuro Neko22 - **OK sure! You love it? Yay!

**Wolf Blossom44** - Maybe, maybe not! ) stay tuned!

**butterflyangellover14 - **arigato! Sure! Your wish has been granted!

The 'adders' (The ppl who added this/me to fave. Authors/story and story/author alert)

**AnimeMangah4evah**

**HsCherryB**

**haunted-witch**

**Lily887787**

**Twilight Kisses**

**confuzzled lil phoenix**

**azn rockstarr**

**XxMiharu MinaxX**

-hands out junk food- -serves milk n cookies- nuff' said. xP

Disclaimer : I, sadly, **do not **and** will never** own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Symbols:

"Crap is good for health." – Speaking

'_Damn the idiot to hell…'_ – Thoughts

_**Absolutely HATE that person…**_ - Emphasis

_Point taken._ - Lyrics

Full Summary: Love Blossoms is back! A new student from Hong Kong transfers to Tokyo University, the most prestigious university in Japan. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She makes friends and enemies. What will happen when she meets Syaoran and his friends? Whatever will happen next?

**Pairings: **SakuraxSyaoran TomoyoxEriol MeilingxOC

A tale of Love and Hate, Life and Death, and Honesty and Betrayal...

* * *

The woman quickly masked her surprised expression as if it hadn't been there all along, and said calmly, "I see. I am Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother. Welcome to our humble abode. The refreshments table is over there." Sonomi pointed to a long, rectangular marble table on the right. "And the desserts and certain foods are over there." She pointed to another marble table on the left. "Do help yourself and have a pleasant evening. Tomoyo, dear, I have to go now." Sonomi gave Tomoyo a peck on the cheek and started walking gracefully towards a couple who had just entered.

"Hoe… Tomoyo-chan, there's so many things here! I can't believe this is your home!" Sakura exulted with amazement and awe.

"Pretty impressive house you've got here, Daidouji." remarked Syaoran.

Meiling commented, "Yeah, Tomoyo, they're right. Your house is really nice."Ryu smiled slyly and nudged Eriol, "Yeah. I'm sure Hiiragizawa here thinks that as well."

Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you for your compliments, everyone. Shall we go and enjoy ourselves now?"

The gang enthusiastically nodded.

With Sakura…

Sakura plopped herself down on the creamy high quality leather sofa beside Syaoran, eating a piece of strawberry and vanilla cake and commented cheerfully, "Tomoyo's mom sure knows how to throw a party."

A startled expression flitted across Syaoran's face which he immediately masked with a neutral expression when he saw who it was and breathed out, "Damn, Kinomoto, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought it was one of _**those**_ girls who asked me to dance with them too many freaking times."

Sakura snickered at him, making him growl in annoyance, "Kinomoto…"

"Syaoran-kun… Call me Sakura! Aren't we friends now?" Sakura pouted in combination of mock-hurt, frustration and exasperation.

Syaoran sweatdropped and sighed, giving in, in no mood to argue, "Hai, hai, Sakura."

Sakura put down her plate after finished eating her cake and said to Syaoran, "Come on, Syaoran! Let's dance!"

Syaoran sighed in resignation knowing that she would beg and plead or threaten him if he didn't and followed her to the dance floor.

With Tomoyo…

Tomoyo was chatting animatedly with her old school friend who had moved to the U.S and her parents were one of the owners of the most famous automobile companies in the world.

Tomoyo felt hands covering her eyes. Warmth spreaded across her face. However, she kept a composed façade and said, "Hello, Eriol-kun."

Almost instantly the hands were removed and she was turned around to face him.

Eriol gave a dramatic pout. Yep, you read right. Eriol was **pouting.** And he said dramatically, "How did you know it was me?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Come on, Eriol. I have known you for years." She then turned around to face her friend who had been watching in amusement, "Sorry, Ria. Please excuse me."

Ria responded with laughing eyes, "Of course, 'Moyo."

Tomoyo walked along with Eriol, "What do you want?" She said softly.

A charming expression crossed his handsome face, "Would you like to dance, my lady?"

Tomoyo shrugged and answered playfully, "Why not, my noble knight?"

Eriol led her to the dance floor.

With Meiling…

Meiling watched contentedly as her closest friends danced together. She gazed at the twinkling stars in the night sky thoughtfully and wished that Ryu would dance with her. She'd had a crush on him ever since Syaoran and Eriol introduced him to their little gang. Meiling sighed cause she knew it would never happen.

Just then, a familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Meiling spun around and saw Ryu standing there. She chuckled, "That's so cliché, Ryu."

Ryu shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't really care. Clichés are good sometimes."

Meiling had to stop herself from rolling her eyes even though her heart was beating slightly faster.

Ryu bowed and asked her, "Would you like to dance?"

Meiling accepted with a shy smile. I know what you guys are thinking. Meiling? Shy? Come on! Even the confident ones have their moments!

Ryu grinned and led her to the dance floor.

Normal POV

Just then, soft, lilting music played, indicating that it was a slow song. The beat was slow and romantic. And it turned out the song was 'Somewhere out there' by Cathy Cavadini.

The lights dimmed and focused on the three couples who were coincidentally Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, and Ryu and Meiling.

_Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight_

Emerald met amber as the two danced. Sakura let herself relax as the music flowed into her and put her head on Syaoran's shoulder. The guy almost blushed as he was also surprised. He had stiffened slightly for a moment and relaxed his shoulders. Needless to say, the two were content.

_Somewhere out there_

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big somewhere out there_

Tomoyo smiled as she watched Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol followed her gaze and chuckled, making Tomoyo direct her attention to him.

"They certainly look serene don't they?" commented Tomoyo softly. "In all our lives we've never seen Syaoran this comfortable with a girl other then Meiling and I."

Eriol chuckled lightly again, "That's particularly perceptive of you. But then again, perhaps you _**are**_ right."

Tomoyo laughed warmly and settled herself comfortably onto her companion's shoulder.

_And even though I know_

_How very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing_

_On the same bright star_

_And when the night wind_

_Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping_

_Underneath the same big sky_

Meiling watched her friends in peaceful silence, enjoying the evening and thought that she was really lucky to dance with her crush. On the other hand, Ryu couldn't help but admire Meiling's grace and confidence including the content expression on her face as they danced to the slow and soothing song.

Ryu put his mouth near her ear and said, "Penny for your thoughts?" His warm breath tickled her ear.

Meiling turned around and almost blushed, "No way, Ryu." Then she added, muttering, "Cheater…"

Ryu chuckled and continued his dance with her.

Slowly, Meiling laid her head on his shoulder and embraced his warmth and presence.

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true…_

The song faded into the peaceful, serene night…

No one saw Sonomi watching them all…with a content smile on her face.

* * *

_Notes:_ I hoped you like this chapter! Sorry for the late update! By the way, the song was needed for this chapter since it needs more romance! More chemistry! Questions will be answered…sooner then expected… maybe.

Review your opinions on this chapter! Thank you very much!

-Destiny921


	6. Chp 6: A Picnic Gone Fighting

**Author's Note:** Oh my god its fifty reviews! I love you guys! 0happy squeal0 You guys are fantastic! Sorry for the long wait! It's finally holidays at my place so I can write up the chapters easier and maybe update sooner, thank god. I'm really sorry about the long wait. -bows-

-Gives milk n cookies n junk food to ALL readers-

Two hundred billion million thousand thanks to:

The reviewers:

**confuzzled lil phoenix, AnimeMangah4evah, chainedheart999, Syaoran Dante**, **butterflyangellover14, Wolf Blossom44, AngelEmCutie**, **ellabell, spirit1s, Aeir-Ravenia**

The Adders

**yingfa88, emizee17, azn rockstarr, AngelEmCutie, spirit1s, chainedheart999**

-Gives out junk food, cakes and crème bulee- Thank you! xD xD

Disclaimer : I sadly **do not **and** will never** own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Symbols:

"Crap is good for health" – Speaking

'_Damn the idiot to hell.'_ - Thoughts

FULL SUMMARY:: Love Blossoms is back! A new student from Hong Kong transfers to Tokyo University, the most prestigious university in Japan. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She makes friends and enemies. Whatever will happen next?

**Pairings: **SakuraxSyaoran EriolxTomoyo MeilingxOC

A tale of Love and Hate, Honesty and Betrayal…

* * *

Sakura hummed a tune, in a pretty good mood as she hadn't had a bad hair day, she actually woke up early, yet there was something wrong in the atmosphere but she dismissed it after promising to herself to _not_ let her guard down and be more alert. She and the others had decided to have a pleasant picnic in a clearing near the stream in a nearby forest a few miles out of town. They had agreed to meet each other in front of the park in the afternoon then heading into the forest together. The weather was perfect for a picnic, blue sky, sun shining brightly, birds chirping, blossoming trees… But as they say, it may not be what it seems to be…

Sakura saw the others and greeted them happily, her usual genki self, "Hey guys!" She waved.

Tomoyo glanced up and saw her, "Hi Sakura-chan! Nice outfit." Tomoyo commented.

Sakura grinned, "Thanks. You too."

Sakura was dressed immaculately in a floaty gypsy skirt with a soft yellow tank top to bring out her eyes and off-set her other flawless features. A pair of strappy black sandals were on her feet, dangling silver mediocre-sized hoop earrings on her ears and little eye shadow was applied. A sophisticated yet elegant pearl necklace settled around her neck.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was dressed demurely in a flowing lavender blue dress decorated with floral prints. She had settled for ballet flats to even out the contrast. Amethyst gem earrings were on her ears, while her usual high quality aquamarine rosary necklace was on her neck.

Meiling was casually dressed in a spaghetti strap top with a matching modest dark mini-skirt. A pair of 1-inch onyx black stiletto heels was on her feet and she had apparently decided to step it up a notch with her sophisticated yet sexy make-up. Ruby earrings dangled from her ears and a rose quartz necklace settled around her creamy neck.

Syaoran was dressed in a pair of khaki jeans and forest green shirt decorated with the words 'Wolfgang' while Eriol was dressed in a pair of black jeans and striped royal blue shirt. On the other hand, Ryu was dressed in a dark sweat shirt with zodiac designs on it and a pair of dark blue jeans.

The gang looked as if they were models.

Anyway, soon they were in the forest. Tomoyo was setting up the picnic mat; Meiling was taking out the food from the containers that contained food that they had cooked, baked and made from home which were egg omelets, classic ham and cheese sandwiches and also chicken pie. There was also an assortment of drinks and desert, which was a seemingly delicious mouth-watering tiramisu cake topped with vanilla cream. Eriol and Syaoran were arguing while Ryu was watching them arguing in complete and utter amusement. Actually, it was more like Eriol was teasing his cute little descendant, while the cute little descendant was growling, and denying that fact.

"Come on Syao-ran, didn't you say you _love_ yam?" Eriol mocked him.

Syaoran growled furiously, "I DO NOT LIKE IT YOU BASTARD!"

Eriol took out a picture innocently, with a perfectly angelic, innocent expression on his face yet his eyes were shining with amusement, "Why, I believe that it's a photo of you eating it. Isn't it?" Eriol pointed to a brown-haired boy with amber eyes eating yam in the picture. How this utterly, completely pointless and worthless argument started, we will never know.

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA! YOU USED THE FREAKING LATEST PHOTOSHOP PROGRAMME DIDN'T YOU!" Syaoran shouted furiously, his amber eyes blazing.

"Oops, it looks like I'm busted." Eriol said and sprinted as fast as he could away from the angry teen.

Sakura then decided she would go take a walk after sweatdropping at Syaoran chasing Eriol for revenge. She called out to the others and said she would be back in fifteen minutes. Tomoyo and Meiling nodded distractedly as they continued setting up the stuff for their picnic, Eriol and Syaoran continuing their 'little' quarrel which…was currently disastrous because Syaoran was currently chasing a certain navy-haired friend of his whose name was Eriol Hiiragizawa, a vein popping out of his head with his clenched fists, ready to beat Eriol up. Insert sighing.

Twenty-five minutes later…

Sakura _had not_ return from her walk. Tomoyo and Meiling were getting worried about their friend.

"Hey Eriol, Syaoran, Ryu, Sakura hasn't return from her walk. She said she'd be back in _fifteen minutes._" Tomoyo said, clearly worried as a disturbed expression settled on her face. "And it's ten minutes after she said she would be back."

Syaoran shrugged nonchalantly as if nothing had happened after giving Eriol a black eye, "Who knows? She might be still wandering around. Or maybe she got lost or something."

A humored expression appeared on Ryu's face, "Or maybe she's hiding, going to scare one of us soon." He said this good-naturedly.

Syaoran snickered, "Yeah, maybe she's going to scare Hiiragizawa."

Eriol huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Tomoyo and Meiling sweat dropped.

"Guys, seriously. We know that if Sakura says that she'd back in ten minutes, she would be. Something's wrong." Meiling said seriously.

A grim expression replaced his exasperated expression as Eriol felt a spike in the surroundings aura. The others tensed and stiffened as well.

Ryu cursed, "Shit."

"Shit is right." Syaoran deadpanned as the gang started to sprint towards their destination.

Sakura cursed as she blocked an energy blast from the cloaked figure with her arms crossed. She struggled, gritting her teeth. She did it. The energy blast flew back towards the figure, directly hitting the person's chest. Sakura jumped onto the other cloaked figure's sharp javelin, balancing with one foot, somersaulted, grabbed the javelin with both hands, pulling it out of the person's grasp, landed right behind the person, whirled around and accurately stabbed the person with it through the heart, also puncturing the lungs.

The other four five figures snarled and hissed with fury as they got ready to attack her again. Sakura swore again as another energy blast flew towards her direction and caused abrasions on her arms. She thought fast and groaned inwardly as she knew what she had to do. A pink glow surrounded her as a sphere engulfed her.

Words were falling from her lips naturally.

"Yori sono shin'en dzuki za naiou mabushi heru, hitasu anata jishin anata no aijin dare touho soshite nokosu anato no doki tsukemasu korera futodoki tawakemono!"

A brilliant flash of pink appeared, blinding almost everyone in vicinity.

Sakura opened her eyes, eyes that were no longer the cheerful emerald, but lake blue eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul. Her hair had lengthened more, now flowing down her back, slightly below her waist. She was dressed in a dark cream-colored outfit, the silky yet mediocre high quality material hugging her curves yet also look flowing, allowing her to seem ethereal and mystical at the same time.

Sakura quickly put both her hands out, palms up and made a swift circle all the while muttering an incantation under her breath. She then made the sign of the cross, a diamond shape and finally a pentagon.

An intricate glowing symbol of a toss between a cross and a pentagon in a star shape appeared beneath her with rune inscriptions circling the shape.

Meanwhile, the cloaked figures were also chanting something under their breaths almost loud enough for Sakura to hear. It seemed that they were preparing a counter spell.

A glowing soft pink energy ball emerged from Sakura's palms and were aimed at the figures.

Sakura took a deep breath and threw it.

It became a huge pink thread-like wave of energy.

It collided with the figures.

A huge, powerful ripple of pink and sky blue energy burst upwards, the momentum and impact rippling through the entire forest and surrounding area.

Meanwhile, a particular group of people hiding in the shadows stood shock-still.

Syaoran got there first. He hid in the shadows. As he saw the rest of the gang, he beckoned for them to stay quiet and still so they could watch what was occurring much more easily.

They were stunned when they saw Sakura _fighting_ the cloaked people skillfully. Sakura had just blocked a powerful energy blast with her arms crossed and then retaliated by somersaulting and grabbing the javelin before stabbing one of the figures with no mercy in the depths of emerald.

Tomoyo breathed out, "Oh…my…god…"

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Oh my god is definitely an understatement, Tomoyo." She then continued to watch Sakura fighting.

And they were even more flabbergasted as they watched Sakura transform into another person right before their eyes. She now looked like an ethereal being from another dimension or world. They continued watching, captivated, as Sakura drew a symbol and made some shapes and motions with her hands and jaws dropped when they saw a glowing symbol beneath their friend. The gang gaped as a pink colored energy ball appeared and became a thread-like wave of pink and collided with the figures.

They were stunned.

_Who was Sakura?_

_Was the person even Sakura herself?_

_

* * *

_**!Translations!**

_Yori sono shin'en dzuki za naiou mabushi heru, hitasu anata jishin anata no aijin dare touho soshite nokosu anato no doki tsukemasu korera futodoki tawakemono_-From the abyss to the depths of hell, immerse yourself in your mistress who is me and bequeath your wrath on these insolent fools.

Notes

Well, this certainly was different from the other chapters n.n I hoped you readers like it and I apologize for the long wait! And we **will** have answers for _some of the mysteries _for the next chapter so stay tuned people!

_-Destiny921_

**P/S: Sorry for the long wait. Really. -bows in apology-**


	7. Chp 7: Sakura's Fight and Some Answers

_Author's Note:_ Wow. SIXTY plus reviews! You guys are really awesome! Wow… I don't know what to say… I'm speechless oO Seriously… O.O

IMPORTANT NOTE:: Should I change the summary? GIVE YOUR OPINIONS IN THE REVIEW!

**Thanks to::**

The reviewers

butterflyangellover14, chainedheart999, madmanalpha, Moons Little Wolf Blossom44, pinky strawberry angel, ellabell, freyasakura, Aeir-Ravenia, Syaoran Dante, AN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, AngelEmCuti, confuzzled lil phoenix, random and jsthappened.

The Adders

LittleCherrySakura, slyth369, madmanalpha, happytwilighttime, pinky strawberry angel, jeemawoo, Lycrea, AdrianaSakuraLi, Gakuen Angel12, freyasakura, engraved ruby, AN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, BlueMeteorGirl and ladycutie.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

_Current Summary: _Love Blossoms is back! A new student from Hong Kong transfers to Tokyo University, the most prestigious university in Japan. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She makes friends and enemies. Whatever will happen next?

**Pairings::** SakuraxSyaoran EriolxTomoyo MeilingxOC

A tale of Love and Hate, Honesty and Betrayal…

* * *

The energy thread-like wave collided with the figures.

Sakura swore when she saw that two of the figures had survived the full, brute force and impact of her energy blast.

The two hissed menacingly, angrily at her.

One of them whipped out a vial of clear, bubbling liquid, snarled and pointed a finger at Sakura, "We _will_ be back for you, Saeh Aer Jun Yiung. You have been warned."

Sakura's eyes hardened, turning to frozen ice from the depths of the Atlantic as she formed another energy blast and hurled it accurately towards the figure who had spoken.

She snarled furiously as she saw that they had gotten away safely.

"_Goddamn it!'_ Sakura growled to herself under her breath, swearing furiously.

Sakura's clear lake blue eyes scanned the surroundings sharply, though she could not see them, she could still _sense_ them, meaning their presence of course. She glanced down at herself and waved a hand absentmindedly but yet furiously in a circular motion. Her eyes returned to the usual emerald and her hair to her normal length. Her 'robe' dissipated and she was back in her normal clothes again. She looked like herself once more.

She said, an underlying hint of irritation in her voice, "Come out."

They surprisingly obliged and did as they were told, emerging from the bushes.

Syaoran had a glare on his face, Eriol an unreadable expression, Ryu with a scrutinizing one, and finally Meiling and Tomoyo having suspicious looks on their faces. Sakura glanced at them calmly, unfazed. The atmosphere was so tense that it could practically be cut with a knife.

"So…" Sakura drawled, which was really unlike the Sakura they knew, "Why the _hell_ didn't you help me?"

The five exchanged surprised, meaningful glances.

Sakura snorted, "What? You didn't think I would sense your auras didn't you? You guys practically _radiate_ magic from yourselves, goddamnit. You guys had been reckless and came straight into where I was, not even bothering to hide your auras. And that would have been very careless of you guys if there had been more of _them. _Frankly, I think that _they_ had already sensed the lot of you. You guys were damn frigging lucky they were too busy fighting me, damn it."

The five stayed silent, not knowing this side of Sakura.

Sakura blew a strand of hair from her face in exasperation, "Meet me at our favourite park at four o'clock. I'll come and get all of you from there. I got things to clear up."

Sakura disappeared into the shadows, leaving a silent, surprised group.

Eriol was the one who eventually broke the strained silence, "What do you think?"

Syaoran scowled darkly, "She's a traitor."

Eriol sighed in frustration, "_Other_ than that."

Tomoyo suddenly spoke up, "I don't think she is. A traitor, I mean."

The others stared at Tomoyo, surprised.

"Then what do you think she is?" Syaoran, still scowling, bit out.

Meiling let out a breath of exasperation at Syaoran's pigheadedness, "What _I_ think is that we should all go home, or to Tomoyo or Eriol's house and meet her at the damn park later, as she said. Agreed?"

The others stayed silent for a moment before agreeing, although somewhat albeit reluctantly.

_Four o'clock (Que Park)_

The Que Park was the newest and modern park that had been recently built in the outskirts of Tokyo. Decorated with flowers, plants and all kinds of trees, it was the perfect park and the gang had loved it the moment it had been opened to the public. However, as it was currently a Sunday and it was the summer holidays, no one was in as most of them had gone out for the holidays and such. It had a huge fountain in the middle with flowers around it and wooden park benches as well; it looked like a perfect scene of romance and fantasy. It was ultimately and obviously the teenagers and adults and also possibly children's favourite park ever with its seemingly mythic yet sophisticated, romantic and modern outlook. There was a huge rectangular silver plate nailed (hammered) onto the old stone wall with the words 'Que Park' written in gold in **bold font. **The gates were made of iron of good quality. It looked like a mansion yet it was actually a park.

Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Ryu and Eriol had arrived in time and they were currently waiting impatiently for Sakura herself.

Five minutes later, Sakura appeared before them. She was wearing a long flowing dress with not overrated but elegant floral prints. A rose quartz necklace was around her neck while a pair of onyx earrings settled on her ears.

She waved a hand dismissively, "Sorry I'm late. Turns out it needed more cleaning up then I previously thought, so yeah. Now, can all of you follow me?"

The others exchanged meaningful, confused looks.

Sakura noticed, sighed, then smirked, "Come on. I don't bite."

Syaoran said suspiciously, "And how do we know that we can trust _you_?"

A brief flicker of hurt flashed across her face and disappeared so fast that no one caught it…except for one of them...

"Well, I thought you guys would want to find out, but since you doubt me…" Sakura said surreptitiously, almost drawling the sentence out.

Meiling said quickly, "Let's not be hasty…" She sent a glare to her dear cousin whose name was Syaoran Li.

Emerald eyes lit up, and Sakura clapped happily, "Great! Well, follow me."

The others exchanged puzzled looks, confused at her sudden mood swing from sarcastic to cheerful although Eriol was the only one undaunted by it.

Meiling shrugged nonchalantly and decided to follow Sakura. As soon as she started trailing behind Sakura the others followed too, wary and suspicious.

Ten minutes they were led by Sakura to an… abandoned warehouse that seemed to be desolated for a long, long time.

Much to the confusion of the gang, they watched as Sakura led them to an archway with what seemed to be rune inscriptions written on them boldly and clearly. In the archway was what seemed to be a cluster of glimmering, glittery stars shining like twinkling genuine diamonds. It was something that they hadn't seen before therefore it was almost a sight to behold, or rather, quite a sight to behold.

Sakura gestured towards it, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go in."

Syaoran stepped up, his voice monotone, "Wait a minute, you said you were going to explain things to us. I don't think that certifies or fall under the 'explaining' category."

Sakura's emerald eyes hardened, "This is a part of it. Yes, I know I said I'd explain, but if you keep that up I won't! Now go in before I lose the rest of my patience."

Syaoran glared at Sakura who gladly returned the glare.

The others studied Sakura and saw that she was obviously tired and sick of it and that her patience was running out which was why Eriol put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We'll do as you say for now but make sure that your explanation will satisfy." Eriol stated clearly.

Sakura sent a grateful look to Eriol before nodding. Meanwhile, Syaoran's glare was replaced with a scowl.

Sakura said, "I promise."

Ryu, Meiling and Tomoyo let out sighs of resignation and relief.

A devious grin then spread across Sakura's face as she gestured towards the archway once more, "Now… Shall we go? I'll go first and the rest of you follow, one by one."

Sakura ran straight in.

Meiling went next and then Ryu.

Ryu was followed by Eriol and then Tomoyo.

Lastly, Syaoran.

The gang was flabbergasted when they saw what was around them.

It was like a winter wonderland.

A seemingly enchanted castle stood in front of them. Snow was falling onto the ground gently like falling rain of petals. Snowflakes were drifting gently on the cold wind. Yet the village was not affected by the snow. In fact, there were a wide range of flowers from chrysanthemum to iris to hibiscus flowers. The gang of six attributed it to the fact that the whole kingdom was enchanted making it truly a sight to behold. Well-built cottages of wood gave it a cozy, homely look.

Sakura Kinomoto gestured grandly at the surroundings around them, and, beaming, "Welcome to home, guys."

* * *

**NOTE**: Yeah, I've been gone for a long time... Stupid writer's block. Anyways, I know it's a short chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Review!~~~

_-Destiny921_


	8. Chp 8: Meeting Royalty and a Show

_Author's Note: _Ohmigod 82 reviews! -squeals and dances around- Love u guys. You guys are awesomeeeee!

**Thanks to:**

The Reviewers:: ellabell, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, chainedheart999, Saicy, an3eliic.X, Moons Little Wolf Blossom44, ANMProductions, AngelEmCuti, confuzzled lil phoenix, L0VE, butterflyangellover14, Aeir-Ravenia, jsthappened, randomwtv, hedy (), ..n() and Sakurein.

The Adders:: alice's sister, iMmOrTaLoVe, cherrysaksblossom, ANMProductions, horse-girl20, Saicy, cheng, vreni, Prince Giarad, paladin3056, Sakurein.

_Disclaimer: _CCS doesn't belong to me. But other characters which are NOT RELATED to CCS belong to me. So, NO STEAL!

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura stared out the window, pain in her emerald eyes. She had led them to the castle after admiring their new unfamiliar surroundings with awe.

Rows of various trees and plants decorated the roads and paths, in the centre a great big fountain with a pair of lovers, man and woman on the top. The sound of children's laughter filled the air along with the chattering of the people of the village. The chimneys of the timber wood cottages had smoke chuffing out rather happily. As they walked towards the castle of the country SeiYin, which Sei meant _'Eternal'_ and Yin _'Light'_ in their language, which meant the country's name was Eternal Light, they saw many people practicing their unique abilities. Some had the ability to control fire and so on, whereas some had telepathy or teleportation abilities and such. They had been amazed at the variety of abilities which was quite a wide range.

When they finally approached the castle, they stood still, gazing in silent awe.

The drive itself was heralded by two stone pillars, and flanked along its length by azaleas bursting with every shade of pink from purple to blue that you could imagine. Beyond them a tidal river, Sakura told them, led to the sea of Chi, which sat in the distance half a mile or so away; the road ran parallel to this river up along the headland, where the houses ended and hinterland and dunes began. The sand-brick stone castle was perched on a five-acre plot of land between the land and the river and iron-black gates with sharp pointed ends guarded the entrance. Several large stonehenges stood in a wide circle, a five-inch stone platform in the middle. A wide lush green garden with almost every types of flowers imaginable such as chrysanthemum, cherry blossoms, orchids and lilies decorated on the lawn in bushes, on the lawn or in pots. And according to Sakura, there was also a pool, two dojos, and a few 'secret places'.

It was a breathtaking sight.

"Kirei…" Tomoyo breathed out.

"It's beautiful…" Meiling said, amazed.

Ryu, Syaoran and Eriol looked around their surroundings. It was beautiful…almost mystical…

Sakura broke them out of their awe, "Come on, I'll take you to see the_ sianras._" Seeing their questioning looks, she elaborated, " _Sianras_ mean rulers, meaning the king and queen."

Fifteen minutes later, they stood in a large ceremonial hall with the_ sianras_ sitting on their thrones.

The king had crinkled grey eyes which twinkled occasionally and an honest, open face. Thin grey hair with stripes of white settled on his head. He was wearing a thick royal ceremonial robe of ermine fur 'rims' and collar of red and gold. A gold crown with a simple diamond-shaped amber gem in the middle and two rubies on each side settled on his hair.

The queen had long flowing black hair and warm brown eyes. She had an air of superiority about her, something confident. She was dressed beautifully in a long flowing ceremonial dress with titian red rims and decorated with delicate flower petals. A simple silver tiara set on her head and an emerald necklace on her neck and finally, a pair of diamond earrings in the shape of marbles settled on her ears.

Sakura bowed before them deeply, and straightened up before gesturing for the others to do the same which they did and then stood up as well.

"Sakura, report."

Sakura nodded and started, "I met them in Tokyo University around two months ago, and…"

Her report lasted a good half an hour and when she finished, the king stood and said, "Sakura, bring them here tomorrow at 9pm. No doubt they are wondering why they are brought here. I would explain everything now, alas, it is already quite late. You may go."

Sakura acknowledged the others who were wearing neutral expressions with a nod for them to go out. She started to exit the hall as well when the queen spoke.

"Sakura, you are to show them to their rooms and take them out to dinner to enjoy the _kabuki_ show tonight."

Sakura bowed once more and acknowledged the _sianras_ statement, "Yes, Mother, Father."

Sakura and the gang were in their seats and the lights dimmed.

The sound of two wooden blocks clapped together, the signal for the play to begin. A man ran down the wooden runway that led from the back of the theater. Suddenly he stopped and let out a wild cry - so loud that the audience hushed at once. The actor turned and they saw his face, which was covered with white paint. But his lips were bright red and his eyes outlined so that everyone could see his expression.

He twisted his face in fear as he called out: "Oh, what terrible things have I seen!" He looked around as if he was alone. "Who will listen? Who shall I turn to? Our lord, our _daimyo_ is dead! What shall I do?"

Musicians hidden behind a curtain began to play. Sakura explained to them, the plunking strings were of the _samisen_, an instrument accompanied by drums and wooden clappers. Another actor appeared on stage and called, "What has happened?" One by one, more joined him there, all wearing the two swords that marked them as samurai.

The first samurai, still out on the runway among the spectators, began to tell his story, all the while weeping, shouting and tearing his hair. His master, the Lord of Ako, had gone to the shogun's court in Edo. As everybody knew, the shogun commanded every _daimyo_ in Japan to live in Edo one year out of every two. That way, the shogun could keep his eye on them.

But this was the young Lord of Ako's first visit. Coming from a distant area, he did not know the correct behavior of the court. He spoke plainly and simply, not understanding when to bow and how to speak during the ceremonies.

One of the shogun's officials, Lord Kira, began to make fun of the Lord of Ako. Lord Kira called him a country bumpkin, a stupid man. The Lord of Ako ignored these insults as long as he could, but he finally heard Lord Kira question his honor.

No samurai could bear this. Although no one was permitted to wear weapons at the shogun's court, the Lord of Ako carried a dagger in his robe. He drew it and struck out at Lord Kira, wounding him.

Such an act of violence, inside the shogun's castle, was strictly forbidden. When the shogun learnt of it, he commanded the Lord of Ako to commit seppuku, to kill himself. There was no other way, no appeal. The shogun's command was law. And so the Lord of Ako died by his own sword. The wooden clappers offstage sounded loudly at the sound of his death. The actors on stage froze in sorrow.

"Now that our master is dead," cried the messenger, "what will become of us?" He had left Edo on horseback, riding without rest for many days to inform the other samurai of the fate of the Lord of Ako.

One of the men stepped forward. Some of the people in the audience clapped, recognizing the character he played - the samurai Oishi. The actor was a short, wiry man.

The actor's voice rang throughout the silent theater. "We are ronin now," he said, "samurai without a master." He danced slowly down one of the runways into the middle of the theater, and the samisens played a mournful tune. "The shogun will take our lord's lands and give them to another daimyo. We can stay here to serve him. We can forget the insult that our master died for." He stopped, and turned to the others.

"Is that honorable?" His voice sounded like a clap of thunder, echoed by the drums.

Many in the audience shouted, "No! No!"

The actor turned in a circle, staring grimly at everyone in the theater. Sakura and the others could not tear their eyes from the man's face. "Then we must agree to give up our lives, our families, everything else that we love. We must dedicate ourselves to one thing - to avenging our master's honor, and our own!"

He ran back to the stage and then turned to face the audience. His eyes were fierce. "Do you agree?" He cried.

A great cry of "Yes!" arose. Then the Forty-Seven Ronin ran off in all directions, disappearing from the stage.

During the next hour, each of the ronin who had served the Lord of Ako appeared to have abandoned all thoughts of honor. It was hard to watch. Oishi himself appeared, staggering as if drunk, his clothes dirty and his hair hanging down around his face. He fell to the ground in a stupor, and passers-by kicked at him and laughed. "That pitiful creature is Oishi," they said. "He once served the Lord of Ako, but now he's a drunken fool." The ronins wandered alone, spending their time in wine-shops, begging for coins and conducting themselves in the most disgraceful ways they could think of.

Finally, the last of the ronin shuffled across the stage, broken and disgraced. The lanterns overhead were snuffed out, leaving the theater in darkness. The music continued, and while the spectators waited for the next act to begin, many of them ate the food they had brought along.

But then new lanterns winked on over the stage, burning white like the light of the moon. Flakes of paper began to fall from the ceiling. It was snowing, and now the audience hushed in anticipation, for this was the wintry night when the ronin took their revenge.

One of them appeared from the shadows, clad all in black, his two swords hanging from his belt. His step was sure and purposeful. Another arrived with a rope ladder that he threw over a wall. More ronin appeared, stealthily climbing the ladder. Others surrounded the high wall. The music grew louder and the audience tensed.

The ronin had met, just as Oishi had planned, at the castle of Lord Kira, the man who had insulted their master and caused his death. Swordfights broke out as Lord Kira's own samurai awakened and tried to fight off the intruders. The audience gasped as the blades gleamed and clashed together. They could not believe the skill and speed that the actors displayed. They danced across the stage, swinging their swords in a display of beauty and death.

Oishi, or the actor who played Oishi - seemed to be everywhere at once, gliding as if his feet were wings, his silver sword flashing in the air. Two of Lord Kira's samurai cornered him, and pressed forward with their swords raised to kill him. Then the audience gasped as Oishi flipped backwards - once, twice, three times - without dropping his sword. Then, without pausing, he turned and ran his sword through the two samurai who had pursued him.

The Forty-Seven Ronin could not be defeated and soon the floor was covered with bodies. They began to search for the man they had come for - Lord Kira. Each time they ripped aside a curtain or opened a door, the music swelled. But they could not find the lord. Children in the audience pointed to a small bamboo structure that stood at the corner of the stage. "There, look there!"

That was Lord Kira's hiding place - an outhouse, a toilet. At last Oishi threw open the door to reveal a man dressed in a crimson robe. He dragged him out, and the other ronin surrounded him, a circle of black of black figures with the red one at the center.

Oishi's eyes were bright with triumph. "Do you know us?" he cried. "We are the loyal men of the Lord of Ako. We suffered his disgrace at your hands. We did not forget."He offered his own long sword to Lord Kira, holding it under his chin. "You have one chance to save your own honor. This is the sword that my lord used to kill himself. I have used it to avenge him. Take it now, take it and kill yourself, as a samurai should."The silver blade quivered in the light. Lord Kira raised his eyes. They were filled with terror. He was, in the end, not worthy to be a samurai. He wriggled out of Oishi's grasp and opened his mouth as if to scream for help. The music rose to a high pitch, and then paused.

Before Lord Kira could utter a sound, Oishi raised the sword and in a single swift blow cut off Lord Kira's head.

The audience shrieked. The red-robed figure slumped to the floor, and Oishi reached down and picked up the head, holding it high.

The head was swiftly placed into a basket and the ronin marched solemnly off stage, carrying it with them.

The music played while the lanterns were changed again, and now the ronin appeared, bringing their basket to the court of the shogun.

The shogun was respected and feared. In him rested all the ideals of the samurai, but he ruled Japan with an iron fist. The Forty-Seven Ronin knelt before him, and once more Oishi told the story of his lord's disgrace and how he and the other ronin had avenged his honor.

The shogun, costumed splendidly in helmet and leather armor, listened in silence. When Oishi had finished his tale, the audience waited for the shogun to speak.

At last, he rose from his seat. "You have acted honorably," he said. "You have done what any samurai should do. And yet, I cannot allow you to kill a daimyo without punishment. I have no choice."He bowed his head. "You know what honor demands. I release you."

One by one, the lanterns were extinguished as the shogun and his courtiers left the stage. Only the Forty-Seven Ronin remained, standing under the single lantern that still shone.

The musicians played their terrible tune as the Forty-Seven Ronin unsheathed their swords. Many in the audience could be heard weeping.

The samurai committed seppuku, thrusting their swords into their bodies and falling lifeless upon the stage. The last to fall was Oishi himself. He turned his blazing eyes upon the audience and shouted, "Remember us! For we are the spirit of Japan!"

The last lantern went out as he used his sword on himself. For a moment, there was silence, and then the loud wooden clappers offstage began again - sounding forty-seven times. The music began again, and the lanterns winked on. The stage was empty, but the audience began to clap so loudly that the actors reappeared to bow and accept the applause.

"That play was really good, Sakura." Meiling enthused, partly forgetting that they were in another world.

Tomoyo nodded furiously, "I agree with Meiling, 'Kura-chan, their costumes were very realistic."

Syaoran spoke up, "When are you going to explain things to us?" He said this in a monotone.

Sakura glanced down at her shoes, "Tomorrow night as they said… I hope…"

She averted her gaze from her shoes to them, with what seemed like regret in her emerald eyes, "I hope…that all of you will forgive me."

They looked at her with questioning looks, one or two with neutral expressions.

At last Eriol spoke, "Let's go. We need our rest."

No one argued.

* * *

**NOTE**

Hi~~ So I know I've been away for a very very long time but I'm back!

Which reminds me, the Forty-Seven Ronin play does NOT belong to me. It belongs to the fabulous authors of The Ghost of the Taikado Inn, which names I can't remember. Credits goes to them for the play~~

Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this especially long chapter. I know it's like a filler and not really a chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter is going to be -muffles sound-. O.o

Sorry, I can't tell you.

Don't forget to review!

_-Destiny921_


	9. Chp 9: The Ritual

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the long wait. Turns out, (stupidly), that I LOST chapter 9. And it was in progress too! . Reason why I didn't update for months was because I had exams as well as competitions . Well, at least they're over now. And cheers for getting to 95 reviews! We are near the big 100. Woo-hoo! –gives out chocolate-

AND by the way..

_**"OK, a reviewer asked me when was I gonna update my livejournal with my stories. I'm guessing most of you readers have already read the note. But after seeing as I don't really like Livejournal's format, I'm debating to put up the stories here again. And the reason for the why my stories' next chapters have been taking so long was because I had to take my piano theory and practical exam followed by my finals which lasted over about two or three months overall so I had to prepare for those a month before those times itself. My stories should be up again in a few days. I promise I'll do my best to put them up before the weekend."**_

I meant during the weekend. Woops. Anyway, PROMISE DONE! :D Here you go!

_Disclaimer:_ CCS belongs to CLAMP. I own the other characters which are NOT in CCS.

::THANKS TO::

The Reviewers

ellabell, XxButterflyxAngelxLover, cheng, AngelEmCuti, vreni, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, .vii mIchErU iiv, Aeir-Ravenia, chainedheart999, randomwtv, jsthappened, …. and Birdie.

The Adders

Takaziki Yui, xladykelly101x, little naruto girls, Lunar Serenity, .vii mlchErU iiv, littleblossom95, Serenity Jennifer West, Twinklejade-chan, .Die, Desi21

_Summary:_ Love Blossoms is back! A new student from Hong Kong transfers to Tokyo University, the most prestigious university in Japan. The student's a she and her name's Sakura Kinomoto. She makes friends and enemies. Whatever will happen next?

**Pairings::** SakuraxSyaoran EriolxTomoyo MeilingxOC

A tale of Love and Hate, Honesty and Betrayal…

* * *

The wind's breeze was blowing across the grassy fields, rustling the leaves of trees as some broke away from the branches and flew on the tracks on the wind in never-ending rollercoaster loops. The moonlight shone brightly, a glittering guide in the vast darkness along with twinkling diamonds in the vast, endless abyss above as the shimmering waters beneath lapped gently against the rocks and flowed downstream fluidly. Flowering petals enchanted the ground with their subtle glow of moonlight, seamlessly enchanting the already mystical scenery. Rose bushes, among others such as azaleas and lilacs, decorated the sides of a beautiful winding cobblestone path that led to a creek which had an Oriental-styled wooden bridge leading into a deeper part of the garden. Several flowering trees such as cherry blossoms, peonies and roses were placed around as well as on both sides of the creek. A Zen garden could be seen surrounded by a few wooden benches, two on each side. A beautifully designed large water fountain with asymmetrical designs and a pair of cupid angels kissing on top created a sweet, adorable yet mystical fantasy look. A wide variety of flowers and benches sat on the grass, surrounding the large stone fountain.

Several moonlit figures stood beneath a large cherry blossom and peony tree in circular order near a series of ancient hedgestones arranged in a seemingly careless manner. Leaves danced joyfully and freely in the breeze in the tense atmosphere. The silence among the silhouettes in moonlight was at last broken as one of them spoke.

"At last, it is time…" An aged man's voice spoke with wisdom, wise from his decades of experience on the throne, the supreme seat of royalty and politics and firmness; from the power and confidence he wielded with careless ease, a commanding aura always permanently on his person. His tone belied his powerful authority.

"Tell me, have any of you not wonder why all of you have been blessed with the powers you have?" A question of seeming innocence caught them off-guard.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, dressed in a formal cloak of midnight was the one who answered. His reply smooth, voice cloaked in velvet, "We do not understand what you mean, Your Majesty. As it is said, '_It is more blessed to give than to receive._'"

The old king chuckled, "Christian biblical beliefs? Interesting… I believe it was Acts 20:35, if my age has not gotten the best of me."

"Enough with the nonsense. We want to know what's going on." Syaoran Li's edgy voice cut through the air.

Ryu Keisuke, Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li chose silence as their reply since; after all, silence was golden. One Sakura Kinomoto stared at the moonlight, her mind drifting among the cloudless night sky. All of them were dressed in formal velvet cloaks of different colours and intricate designs with embroidery.

Eriol's midnight cloak was embroidered with pale light blue symbols of moons and zigzagged runes on their dark teal rims. The sleeves were slightly wide and loose. A small badge of an owl gleamed in the moonlight. However, it was no ordinary badge of an owl. The owl's wings were spreaded widely as intelligence and wisdom shone in its eyes. Its feathers were of a mixture of snowy white and the colour of midnight. It perched on a shadow mage's shoulders. The shadow mage's features were intense, piercing, _and regal._ The mage had an enigmatic expression on his face as he grasped a tall, unique gold staff in his hands. The top of the staff was circular with a crescent moon in the middle, crossed with the sign of an ankh. The mage's runic cloak billowed in the unnoticeable breeze, giving the mage an intimidating look. At the back of Eriol's cloak was another matter. A large golden embroidered phoenix was in the center as a wolf, cheetah, siren, dragon and shadow mage with an owl as his companion surrounded it. Underneath the embroidery, the words "Katsute Saishuu" were written in bold grey.

Syaoran's dark forest green cloak was embroidered with amber and soft red coloured symbols of fire and cursive runes on their golden rims. The small badge of a wolf gleamed in the pale moonlight. It as well was not an ordinary badge. The wolf's fur was finely detailed, down to the tips of its dark fur. Its dark grey fur was streaked with a soft green. Cold piercing liquid gold eyes glimmered with rapt intensity and spirit as well as intimidation. Its tail stood up at attention, as if waiting for its prey. Its stance was of a dangerous predator about to pounce on its unsuspecting victim. The back of the cloak was the same as Eriol's, having a large golden embroidered phoenix in the center as a wolf, cheetah, siren, dragon and shadow mage with an owl as its companion surrounded it. Underneath the embroidery, the words "Katsute Saishuu" were written in bold grey as well.

Ryu's periwinkle-coloured cloak was embroidered with platinum-coloured symbols of nature, representing earth and spiraling runes on silver rims. The small badge of a large dragon with red-tinted widely spread wings could be seen. Its mouth was twisted in a vicious snarl, the tips of sharp fangs clearly visible. At the back, of course, there was a large golden embroidered phoenix in the center as a wolf, cheetah, siren, dragon and shadow mage with an owl as its companion surrounded it. Underneath the embroidery, the words "Katsute Saishuu" were written in bold grey.

As for the girls, Meiling's was a light red with silver rims and maroon symbols that represented the word "shadow-fire." Her badge was of a snarling cheetah. Tomoyo's was a lavender with purple rims and navy blue symbols of music. Her badge was of a beautiful siren. Sakura's was a dark pink with light pink rims. Symbols that represented the word "blossom" was decorated upon it. Her badge was of a phoenix.

The king, who had introduced himself as Fujitaka Kinomoto was standing regally called his daughter, "Sakura, it is time to begin."

Sakura broke out of her thoughts and glanced at her father, "Hai."

"Begin what?" Ryu said cautiously.

This time, it was Sakura who answered. "The Origin Ritual. It… It's a complex ritual that has been only done a very few times in the past. The complexity of the ritual lies within the recipients and the _sianras._ The Ritual can _only_ be performed by the sianras and no one else. The aim of the ritual is to give _everything_ you had previously back to you. Your real appearance, personality, abilities, memories…everything will be returned to you, as it should have been."

"And why should we trust you?" Syaoran mocked her.

A spark of emotion flashed as quickly as lightning through her emerald eyes.

Meiling turned to glare at her cousin. Ryu and Tomoyo sighed.

Eriol sent Syaoran a warning look. Reluctantly, Syaoran decided not to add fuel to the fire.

Fujitaka Kinomoto spoke, "Let the preparations commence."

An hour and a half later, the preparations were done at last. Strange runic symbols had been etched onto the ground carefully, artistically and hedge-stones along with hieroglyphics. Particular gems were scattered and inserted into stones. A pentagon was formed by unusual elements which will not be spoken about here, and fireballs circled around the towering ring of hedge-stones.

Each of them was standing on a specific symbol as well as grasping balls of glowing light on both hands except for Sakura and Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Fujitaka Kinomoto stood in the middle, a strange intricately-designed staff gripped firmly in his hands in a vertical position. Sakura stood beside him, her own staff grasped in her hands, but horizontally instead of vertically.

The wind blew by them.

And the silence was broken.

"O Λόρδων του Υψίστου, να μειωθεί εμπρός αστραπή σας επί των εν λόγω ιερό. Εκείνοι που είχαν διασκορπιστεί και χαθεί, Τους καλώ στο όνομά σας για να επιστρέψει. Για να επιστρέψετε στους ιδιοκτήτες τους, για μια ακόμη φορά να είναι ολόκληρα με την ψυχή τους. Για να υπερασπιστεί και να προστατεύσει, να αγωνιστούν για αθώοι και τους αγαπημένους τους, καλώ το όνομά σας για ό, τι έχει πάει στην άβυσσο να επιστρέψει!" Fujitaka commanded.

Silence.

Leaves rustled. The wind howled, and the sound of rumbling thunder started to be heard. The wind continued to pick up, swirling, building up clouds of dust around the circle. Thunder rumbled loudly, clouds darkened and gathered. Rain started pouring lightly onto them. From the ground, fallen leaves and petals danced to the wind's song in delight. The etched pentagon was slowly getting traced with a sudden appearance of light. The fireballs that were formed in a circle swirled around the hedge-stones, picking up the pace and momentum with every minute. The balls of glowing light in Ryu, Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo's hands became brighter, bigger as they flashed every few moments. The two staffs belonging to Fujitaka and Sakura Kinomoto respectively spun and twirled swiftly.

Suddenly, bolts of light struck the chests of Eriol, Tomoyo, Ryu, Meiling and Syaoran. Their bodies jolted and fell onto the ground.

And everything was still.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS!**

Katsute Saishuu – Ever Last

"O Λόρδων του Υψίστου, να μειωθεί εμπρός αστραπή σας επί των εν λόγω ιερό. Εκείνοι που είχαν διασκορπιστεί και χαθεί, Τους καλώ στο όνομά σας για να επιστρέψει. Για να επιστρέψετε στους ιδιοκτήτες τους, για μια ακόμη φορά να είναι ολόκληρα με την ψυχή τους. Για να υπερασπιστεί και να προστατεύσει, να αγωνιστούν για αθώοι και τους αγαπημένους τους, καλώ το όνομά σας για ό, τι έχει πάει στην άβυσσο να επιστρέψει!"

- O Lords of Highest, bring down forth your lightning upon those holy. Those which had been scattered and lost, I call them in your name to return. To return to their owners, to once again be whole with their souls. To defend and protect, to fight for innocents and loved ones, I call in your name for what has been gone into the abyss to return!

**NOTE**

Ok, I'm sorry. I really am. This chapter was a pain to pound out. Literally. My reasons for being gone are above...

And yes, I'm back for good. Review please?

_Love ya,_

_Des  
_


End file.
